Bloody TRAPPEDland
by FrostIMHart
Summary: Brook is a normal girl, but when she turns 15, her world turns upside down and she is sucked into the world of bloody trapland, a Gorey platformer game. Along the way she may meet a few familiar faces- and masks. she finds herself falling in love with a person who's face remains a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

It all started one day— my 15th birthday. I got up refreshed and excited, my heart welling up with happiness. I showered and dressed in my nicest outfit, a light pink tank top, a denim jacket and black capris leggings. "Darn you sneakers!" I yelled as I pulled them on with great difficulty. I pulled my dark chocolate hair into a ponytail with a green hairband. My blue sneakers were getting small, 'mother probably got me a new pair' I thought as I hopped down the carpeted steps. I saw my mom in a white apron cooking something in a pan. "School was canceled for the day. It was something about the plumbing."

My mom said as she looked over her shoulder. "Wow that was lucky." I grinned. I walked around the breakfast table and sat down. I pulled my phone out and texted my friend, Alicia. I wrote "hey! School is canceled today! You should come over!" and then I hit "send". My mom brought over a plate of hot pancakes and bacon. "Mom?" I asked. "yes?" "Can Alicia come over later for the party?" "Sure.". My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket, to see that Alicia had texted me. "Sure! Maybe we can have a sleepover." I texted back saying that I would ask. My Mom said we could so I texted her saying yes. I spent the rest of the morning watching a mystery show. I was interrupted around noon by a text from Alicia. It said "brunch at Kory's café?" "Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

A/N: please R/R thanks to everyone who supports, reviews, and favorites! *hugz* I'm thinking I may update daily but I'm not sure. Now on to the story…

The air was cool as brook walked down the sidewalk. Her head was held higher that day with the pride of being a year older. A few people stopped her and wished her a happy birthday, but not many. When she arrived at Kory's café, she saw Alicia sitting on the patio on a white table for two. "Hey! Over here!" Alicia yelled. Brook waved in acknowledgement smiled. She entered the café, and told the waitress that she was wi8th Alicia. Brook walked outside and sat at the table. "Hey, I got you the best birthday gift ever!" Alicia said. "Really? What is it?" Brook asked. "An awesome plat former game called bloody trapland." She replied. "Sounds cool. Can I try it?" Brook questioned. Alicia nodded, causing her curly hair to bob up and down. "Later at my house."

-=Time warp 1 hour=-

"Hold on, dumb key is stuck." Alicia grunted while she was trying to twist the key. "Um… you're turning it the wrong way." Brook chuckled. Alicia stopped and turned it the other way, causing the door to click, and swing open. "No, I loosened it." Alicia mumbled. Brook laughed, and they walked inside. Alicia closed the door, and said "I'll go get my computer.". Alicia returned with a shiny black laptop decorated with golden flowers. She set it down on the table and opened it up. "You ready?" she asked. "Sure."

A/N: so excited to see what you guys think! in the next chapter she will warp. R/R *hugz*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry the last one was in 3rd person… I kinda forgot lol anyway, I'm going to revert to 1st person again, from Brook's P.O.V.. Also, I'm adding character select so when she gets warped she'll look different from the others that get warped. Thanks for the support. *hugz* now on to the story…

Alicia turned on the computer, and double-clicked the icon labeled "Bloody Trapland". "Go ahead and try it, I have to use the bathroom." Alicia said, and then she walked out of the room. "Okay." I replied. I waited until the loading screen popped up, and then smiled when I saw how cute the main character was. Then I noticed a button labeled "character select", and I clicked on it. There were four characters, one was a small green fox holding a yellow blanket, the second was a blue squirrel wearing a leather jacket, the next was a red wolf wearing a spiked collar, and the last one was a yellow bunny wearing white rain boots.

I pressed the right arrow key to select the bunny, and then I hit play. While it was loading, I noticed a pattering sound on the windows, and turned my head to see that it was raining—hard. Just then an annoying theme played through the laptop speakers, causing me to jerk my head around. The screen showed the character I had selected, standing at the start of the level. I smiled slightly and moved my fingers to the arrow keys to start playing. "I'm starting Alicia!" I yelled. "Okay." She replied, "I'll be out in a minute."

The first two levels were fun, but on the third, something weird happened. A small chibi boy came out of the right side of the screen. He had red ears and a red tail—like the 2nd character in the character select. His hair was brownish blonde, and his eyes were blue. He avoided the obstacles expertly, and approached my character. When he was only a few feet away, he turned away and a speech bubble appeared over his head. It said "Cry! Over here man! I found a new character!" then he faced the yellow bunny and said "Were you warped into the game too?" All of a sudden thunder struck outside, a large electric sensation shot through my body and I blacked out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my back HURT. I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes to see two sneakers in front of me. I looked up and saw a man—the same one that had talked with the speech bubbles to my character. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, but my head hurts really bad." I replied. I lifted my hand to rub my head, and I felt two long ears shooting straight up from my head. "Whoa! What?! How?!" I yelled in confusion. "That was my first reaction to. You get the same characteristics as the character you selected." He chuckled. "So, what's your name?" he asked "Mine's Felix." "Brook." I replied. "Well Brook, nice to meet you."

A/N : longest chapter yet! Cya tomorrow with the next chapter! Bye! *hugz*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am updating daily except for Sunday, and the "mythology" parody will be once a week, (haven't decided the day yet) but please R/R! Now onto the story…

"STUPID SPIKES I HATE YOU!" Felix screamed in frustration. He tried to kick one, but instead he killed himself and he respawned back at the start. He groaned loudly, and walked over to me. I covered my mouth to stop my laugh, but I failed and he gave me a death glare. "These spikes will be the death of me!" Felix growled. "They already are." I replied with a smile. Just then I heard someone yell, "There you are! Who's that?". I turned my head to see a tall man wearing a light green t-shirt and blue jeans, but the weird thing was he was wearing a white circular mask that covered his eyes and nose. The mask looked like this: o_o . He had oak brown hair and he had green fox ears and a green fox tail. "Cry! Can you come over here? We seem to be stuck at an impossible patch of spikes." Felix yelled happily. "Sure! Noob." He replied. Felix's smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

'Cry' began to approach us, and as he got closer, I noticed a small yellow blanket tucked in his belt, and headphones around his neck. He flipped over spikes, and dodged the saws with blinding speed. Before I knew it he landed about 4 feet away from me and Felix. He handed Felix the headphones and grinned. "You left your headphones back there." Felix's smiled a bit, and he reached out to take them. "You owe me." Cry said, and then Felix took them and placed them around his neck. Cry then turned to me and said "So, who are you? I am Cry." "I'm Brook. As you can see I have met your friend here." He smiled and turned away, "well, how did you get warped in here?" he asked. "My friend bought the game for me—today is actually my 15th birthday." I replied with downcast eyes. Felix's eyes widened in surprise and he said "Oh wow… I'm sorry about that…" I tilted my head in confusion and said "Why? It's not your fault." He turned away and headed for the spikes. "We should head back to Toby. He's probably worried." Felix said. "Who's Toby?" I asked. "Let's just let you meet him. He's awesome! Oh, and happy birthday!" Cry said enthusiastically.

We went through about 5 levels before we reached Toby. Most of the time Felix was quiet, and Cry was explaining how he and Felix had been warped. "Well, me and Felix were playing some Bloody Trapland because it was REALLY stormy outside. Then some thunder struck, and everything was tingly, and then I blacked out. Later I woke up, and I had green ears and a tail, and I was laying on a yellow blanket. I found Felix a little while later.". "Wow, that's what happened to me." I replied. At about that time we reached a level with a few spikes and a ladder leading op to a high-up cave. Cry and Felix went first, and when they reached the ladder they looked at me expectantly. I realized that they were waiting for me so I hopped over the spikes, and ducked under the saws. Since my character was a bunny, my jumping was higher than theirs. Felix could run faster, and Cry could use his blanket as a parachute. When I landed, Cry grinned and said "Nice Moves." I thanked him, and we climbed the ladder.

When we went inside, I noticed a small furnace in the corner and 4 beds with the heads facing the walls. There was a hollowed out space in the wall for storage, and candles dotted the room. In one of the beds, there was a breathing lump under the blanket. It stopped moving when we walked in. "who's there?" it said. "It's just us Toby." Felix said. "Oh okay." Toby replied. The lump shifted and got up. Toby took off the blanket to reveal two blue squirrel ears and a huge curled up blue tail. He had curly brown hair and pale skin. When he turned to face us I saw that he had a blood-stained bandage over his right eye. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who is this?" Toby asked. "This is Brook. She was warped like us." Felix said. "Is your eye still hurting?" Cry asked. "No it's fine now." Toby replied. "How did he get hurt? Don't you get healed every time you respawn?" I questioned. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Cry and Felix said simultaneously.

A/N: longest chapter evah! Hooray! Enjoy ya'll! *hugz* cya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: oh my goodness. I have 25 reads. I have no words. Thank you so much. Anyway, on to the story…

I looked around the room to see Felix napping on his bed, and cry reading next to the stove. He looked up and asked "Still a bit shaken up?" "Yeah… it's just that I'm worried about Alicia, I mean she is probably worried sick." I replied. "So, how do you think Toby is hurt even with the healing regeneration thingy?" I asked. "Maybe it was a glitch." He said calmly. I nodded and layed back on my bed. I rested for a few hours, and then I woke to the sound of clinking plates. I stretched my arms and yawned, and opened my eyes to see Toby and Cry sitting at the table, and Felix hunched over the stove. "Good to see that you're up." Toby said warmly with a smile. I smiled and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I got up and sat at the table. "So, what are you doing guys?" I asked. "Waiting for breakfast. Felix is making pancakes." Cry replied. "So you guys," I asked "How do you think we're going to get out of this game?". There was a very long pause. And then Felix spoke. "We don't know". I turned and nearly fell out of my chair to see Felix standing in front of the table with a steaming pan.

"Give you a little fright did I?" He said with a grin. "WHAT DO YOU THINK" I replied sarcastically. He turned away and laughed uncontrollably. It was good to see him express himself after those levels on the way here. He laughed for a few minutes and then relaxed. He served us each 2 pancakes and ate his pancakes on the bed. "Wow these are really good!" I said. "Why thank you…. I had NO idea that I was such a good cook!" he said sarcastically. When we were done eating, we sat down to discuss what to do next. "What should we do next?" Cry asked. "Well, we could try to beat the game and find the override point in the last level." Felix replied. "What's the override point?" I asked. "It's the point were the game resets and everything is erased. If I am right, that would warp us back outside of the game." Felix explained. "But what about the glitch without healing?" I countered. "If we did that we would almost certainly die, but we would have a slim chance." Felix replied with concern. My heart was troubled with wether I should try to get out or if I should just stay forever.

A/N: pffft I'm so lazy. I will upload a better chapter tomorrow. Well, anyway cya! *hugz*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SO SORRY *sobs* I FROGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY but, this story isn't very popular so I'm sure you guys don't really care. Now on to the story….

Dinner was silent that night, and tension hung heavy in the air. Toby broke the silence first. "Great job with the soup, is it your recipe or a family recipe?". "It's my own creation." Cry said with a warm smile. I glanced across the table the table to see Felix with his eyes half open and his red ears down, staring at his soup blankly. I spooned another mouthful of the soup into my mouth and then I said "Are you still depressed about getting sucked into the game?". He looked up from his soup and looked at me confused. "N-no I'm not." He said. "Ok…" I said. I shrugged it off and focused on finishing my soup, but I still thought Felix was lying. When we were done eating, Cry loaned me a book called "Average Lunatic" and said "It's a really good book and you might like it. I took the book and started reading, but I was distracted by a clinking sound. I put down the book and looked to see Toby picking up the plates and carrying them over to the sink. I picked up the book again and continued to read.

Later that night right before bed, Felix asked me how my day was before I was warped. Toby and Cry took an interest and sat at attention. I told the story, and every now and then Felix would laugh. I stopped the story at when I got warped, but Toby wanted to hear the rest so I told him and he laughed when he heard about Felix's "Spike incident". When we all went to bed, I was kept wide awake by the tumbling question "Is this real?". I was hoping that if it was all a dream, I would wake up soon. That night I dreamed that I was back home, having my regular life back with my mom. When I woke up, my heart sunk to see that this wasn't a dream. No one else was awake, so I thought I'd explore the next level. I went out, and found that the level we were currently in wasn't as easy as I thought, and I died and respawned about 10 times. After that I gave up and went back to the house- err- cave thingy… when I got back, I saw Felix awake and sitting on his bed, but the others were still asleep. When he noticed me he screamed and fell off of his bed. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. I just laughed and said "Give you a little fright did I?" All of the noise caused Cry to shoot straight up in his bed and look around nervously, but Toby just stirred. "What was that scream?! Was that you brook?!" cry asked. I laughed and replied "No, it was 'manly' Felix". Cry stopped and turned to Felix who was rubbing his head. Cry suddenly outburst with fits of laughter that were so powerful, he had to hold his hand over his mask to keep it from falling off. "SHUT UP CRY!" Toby yelled. Cry slowed, but he was still holding his hand over his mouth. "Good morning I said. If things were like this here all the time, maybe staying for a while wouldn't be so bad.

During breakfast, everyone was in a good mood. After shoving a couple bites of pancake into his mouth, Toby pulled something out from under his chair and said "I found our way out.". We all froze and almost simultaneously said "What?".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: yup. I'm going to update on my twitter when I'm writing or about to update my chapters. Anyway, on to the story….

"I'll tell you how." Toby replied calmly. He spread out the scroll-like paper on the table. "I did some math. It turns out there is a cave like this every 34 levels, and it's stocked with everything." He explained. "But the caves are so far apart, that some nights we would have to sleep out in the open." Everybody was listening attentively, but Felix interrupted saying "How many levels are in the game?" "I'm not sure but I estimate about 1,000." Toby replied uneasily. Me Felix and Cry's jaw dropped. "HOW LONG DO YOU THNK THIS WILL TAKE?!" I yelled. "Whoa, calm down. There is a glitch in the game where if a character finds a golden spike, then they can modify their character however they want." Toby replied, slightly annoyed. "If we find it, you might want to take it and give yourself an advantage, because the rest of us are- well – err- better at the game." I scowled, but I knew this was true.

We planned to set out on the journey next week so I could practice avoiding obstacles. I worked with Cry, because he was the best at avoiding saws, spikes and lava pits. He taught me how to jump farther, and flip over the lava. We had to practice constantly because the skills were complicated to learn. After the first 3 days I got it right, and Cry was proud. "Good job. I'm glad that didn't take long." Cry complimented. We climbed the ladder to the cave, and Cry asked "Where's lunch, FELIX?" Felix stuck out his tongue and went to make lunch. "Coming right up, MY KING." Felix said sarcastically." Good to see you're recognizing my position." Cry replied with a grin. I laughed and said hi to Toby, who was at the table studying his chart. He looked up and smiled, and then he continued to study his chart. All of a sudden, a question popped into my mind. What was Cry's real name? Was Cry his real name? All of a sudden, I felt my lips move. "What's your real name Cry?" I heard myself ask. When Cry looked up from his book with a blank expression, I mentally punched myself in the face. Felix and Toby looked up and stared at me, then at Cry. He paused, and then said "Why?" "Never mind- err- you don't have to answer that…" I trailed off. "No, it's fine. If you want to you can call me Ryan. That's my real name." he replied. "Ryan eh?" Toby grinned "Nice name."

Ever since Ryan had told his real name to us, Toby had called him "Cryan" as a nickname. Felix and I just called him Ryan. 2 nights before we left for the journey, Felix randomly announced "I'm getting scruff!" The rest of us looked up half confused and half disgusted. "What?" he asked. "It looks manly." I stared for a moment, and went back to my book "Average Lunatic". The night we were going to leave, I lay in bed completely awake. I couldn't sleep. It just wasn't possible. I pushed the covers off of me, and got out of bed. I got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, then leaned on the sink and sipped it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost screamed, but when I saw that it was just Felix, I relaxed. "Give you a little fright did I?" he smiled. "Oh stop it." I whispered.

A/N: tomorrow they set out on the journey! Woot woot woot! I'm onto the 8th chp! *hugz*


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: blah blah blah On to the story….

Felix stopped for a moment and leaned in to whisper something in my ear. I held my breath until he stopped inches from my ear. "No." he whispered. I shoved him away and asked "So you can't sleep either?" he smiled, nodded and then turned to the cupboard to get a glass. I refilled mine since most of my water was spilled on the floor. He filled his glass, and I drank the rest of mine. Before Felix drank, he handed me a towel. While I was wiping it up, he walked to the fireplace and bent down to inspect it. I placed the soaked towel over the sink, and walked over to see what Felix was doing. I saw an orange glow in the ashes and realized he was making a fire. "Are you making a fire at 4 in the morning?" I asked. "Why not?" He asked. "Might as well get an early start on the road." "I guess." I replied. I walked over to my bed and straightened it. When I moved my extra pillow, I heard a clang and looked at the floor to see a small key. I picked it up and examined it closely. The key was black, and the handle had carved blue vines on it. Felix didn't hear the clang, so I tucked it into my jacket pocket. I walked over to the cupboard and asked "Pancakes again?" "I guess, but if not ask Cry if he wants something else. Toby is not a morning person." He replied.

I walked over to Cry's bed and shook his shoulder gently. He didn't stir. I noticed his mask was loose, and curiosity got the best of me. I reached down and was about to lift his mask, but he stirred and I drew my hand back like lightning. "What is it Felix?" he asked sleepily. "Um- it's just Brook. What do you want for breakfast?" I replied. "There should be some oatmeal in the- wait, is Felix making pancakes?" He said. "Yeah…" I replied "Um, your mask is loose." "GAAHH!" Cry yelled. He jumped out of bed, and his mask fell off and shattered on the floor. His hands flew to his face milliseconds before Felix looked over his shoulder. "What hap-" Felix started, but he stopped when he saw the pieces of Ryan's mask on the floor. I stood dumbfounded now that Ryan's face was now bare. Felix's eyes widened when he looked up and saw Ryan covering his face. The room stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Toby broke the silence. "FELIX YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU DROPPING GLASSES AT 4 IN THE MORNING?!" "It's not me! Ryan broke his mask!" Felix replied. Toby threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, but he was half disappointed to see Ryan covering his face. "How did you break it?" He asked. "I told him it was loose, he jumped out of bed and it flew off of his face." I said. "Guys! There is no way to fix that mask!" Ryan yelled as he balled up his free hand. All of a sudden, guilt coursed through my body. "Ryan… I-I'm so sorry…" I said. He turned to face me. "I'm sorry… I just-" I stopped and ran to the door. "Wait!" I heard him yell as I jumped onto the ladder and slid down.

A/N: BWAHAHAHA I KILLED CRY'S MYSTERY *ahem* but anyways, hope you guys like this Chp. I would make it longer, but I'm just too lazy. Cya *hugz*


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile, i am really losing my motivation to finish this. i will continue though. PEACE

~Frost


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: what's up guys? I listened to Lindsey Stirling "Elements" for a really good effect. Please try the soundtrack! Sorry it's been a while. On to he story...

I ran, and I kept running. I could feel my eyes tear up as I pushed my tired legs faster. I broke his identity... then again, what did his face look like? why did he even wear the mask? was there a reason? the questions were multiplying, and the answers were not present. they seeped into my brain until I couldn't stand it. I had to stop and think. deep in thought and panting, i didn't notice someone approaching me. When I looked up i was taken aback at what I saw. It was Ryan- without his mask. It was stunning, he had bold green eyes, and a long pinkish scar down his right eye. in his hand was a large chunk of his ceramic mask, not nearly enough to cover his face. He smiled weakly and asked "A-are you crying? It's O.K. I couldn't have worn that mask forever, I mean, it would have come off sooner or later." this made me feel better, and I smiled slightly. he lifted his hand to wipe my tears and i let him. his hand was soft and warm, and he held my head up by the chin and looked into my eyes. His were bright and sparkling like emeralds. His face moved closer to mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. His lips were just inches from mine, when a sudden noise sounded through the air. "Where'd you go Rya-" Toby stopped when he saw me and Ryan, faces only centimeters away. he stood with his mouth wide open, his eyes large and his tail flexed strait out. I shoved Ryan away and blushed deeply. "Wha- whaaaaaa?! Were you guys- ohohoho my God!" Toby babbled.

The trip back was quiet and akward between me and Ryan, and we had blushes plastered on our faces. However, Toby Laughed and talked the whole way back. The climb up the ladder took what seemed like hours, and when we finally reached the top, I was the last one in. I held my face in my hands and fell back on my bed when i saw Toby explaining what Ryan and I had been doing to Felix. (it sounds like they were bothering Felix :3) Ryan went to the wall and sat down. Felix had begun snickering, and giving me and Ryan Glances from across the room. I mentally kicked myself in the gut. "What the heck were you thinking?!" i thought. I sighed deeply and looked over to Felix, who seemed to be tiring of the joke, and I swore I noticed him say "Shut up Toby. It's not funny anymore." while rolling his eyes. My attention was directed towards Ryan who was sitting and leaning his back against the wall, and looking straight forward with a blank stare.

Cry's P.O.V.

Mixed emotions were filling my head. Love, embarrassment, anger and confusion. I spaced out for a moment, just thinking of what would have happened if Toby had come just a split second later- I would have kissed Brook, we might have become an item. my heart dropped now as I thought "She probably hates me for embarrassing her. I felt hot tears spill down my cheeks as this thought entered my head.

-time warp 1 day-

(still Cry's P.O.V.)

Things had really been akward ever since Brook and I almost kissed yesterday. Felix had acted really grumpy ever since it happened. I think he likes Brook to, but doesn't want to admit it. "Hey Cry! Wanna go for a walk?" Toby's voice ripped through my thoughts. "No. Go away." I replied. "C'mon man! don't be so lame-" his voice was cut short when I stood up from my chair abruptly and punched him in the face. "I said no Toby!" I yelled. When I opened my eyes, I saw him on the floor, eyes squeezed shut, and his nose slightly bloodied. My eyes widened when I saw I had hurt him. "OW! What the hell man?!" Toby groaned. I looked around and saw Brook and Felix, eyes wide open, half in fear, half in surprise.

A/N: this one was exciting I bet. Back to daily uploads! :D cya!


	11. Chapter 11

Toby's P.O.V.

Pain shot through my nose upon impact causing me to stagger back and fall to the floor. "OW! what the hell man?!" I yelled. my nose was bleeding, and my eyes were clenched shut from the pain. My forehead was slightly wet, probably sweat. My head was swimming from the numbing feeling in my nose. The stone floor was cold and hard, so i proceeded to prop myself up on one elbow and then rise to my feet. I was angry, really angry. In that moment something snapped inside me. I thrust my fist out aiming for Ryan's gut, and it knocked the air out of him. holding his gut, panting and crouched over, Ryan groaned. I stepped a bit closer to see him a bit better, but he threw his head back and hit my chin. I threw my head back as to not damage my face, but it still hurt. I aimed my foot at his shin. I missed, and received a hard blow to the jaw. Cry stepped back and was about to kick when Felix jumped behind him and threw his arms around him to restrain him. "What the hell were you thinking Cry?! Calm down! Violence won't help anything!" Felix half yelled while trying to restrain the struggling man. "Let me at him!" Ryan screamed at Felix tears. He was starting to relax. He eventually fell limp panting in the blonde man's arms. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and held my nose tight with my hands and paced over to the mirror. I looked into the mirror, leaning on the sink, I went over the features of my face. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, eye bandage, blue ears, bruised chin and bloodied nose. I grabbed a rag that was draped over the side of the sink and wiped the blood from my nose and the corner of my mouth. It still hurt very bad, and Cry worried me with the way he was acting. maybe it was because I ruined his chances with brook...

A/N: the new characters are jojokerboy (A good friend) and markiplierGAME.

Jojo's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked down at the computer monitor, brushing my dark hair back with my hand. I had to work late again because I was late the other day. I lifted the plain white mug to my lips and was about to drink when my monitor turned on indicating that I had received an Email. I set the mug back down on the table and opened the email only to find that the monitor sprang into colors shapes and coding. "What the-" I started, but was cut off as a loud screeching sound filled the room, I closed my eyes shut. I opened my eyes to see a world full of yellow tile and deadly looking machinery. I stood dumbfounded at the world around me and how big it was. My mind finally clicked, telling me that I was in a dangerous enviroment, and I decided that just staying out in the open probably wasn't the best decision... I looked to both of my sides, and the options were both not very good.

A/N: next half up in an hour...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: jeez sorry about the two parts... anyways! also! jojo was warped around the time when Cry, Felix, Toby and Brook met. - on to da story :3

on the left there were saws, and on the right there were spikes. I chose the right because they were less likely to kill me since they couldn't move. I turned right and walked to the spikes. i lifted my hand to scratch my head, and felt two furry foreign objects protruding from my hair. I felt them all over, and they felt alot like ears... I shook my head and turned back to the situation at hand. There were only a few spikes in front of my, so I got a running start, and cleared the spikes easily. I turned back with a questioning look, but continued to turn and travel through the deadly set up. It was extremely quiet except for the whirring of the saws in the background. I turned my head to look behind me, but it resulted in me falling to the ground. I heard a sound and I lifted my head to see...

A/N: Mark and jojo got warped at the same time!

Markiplier's P.O.V.

The thunder was getting louder. I wasn't scared, just kind of annoyed because I was exhausted after a long day, and was attempting to sleep. thunder broke once more, I groaned and threw the covers off of me. I grabbed my glasses, pulled myself out of bed. Walking to the kitchen, I yawned and stretched my arms. Looking forward, with the one intent of getting coffee. A sudden shock of thunder that was extremely loud scared me, and i spilled the coffee all over the floor. Cursing under my breath i went to get the dustpan.

A/N: DISH HAZ BEN DEWAYED EYEM SAWEY! anyway's back to GOOD chapters next.


End file.
